The present invention relates to a weighing apparatus for weighing elongate articles such as dried noodle strings, for example.
Elongate articles such as dried macaroni, spaghetti, dried noodle strings have heretofore been weighed and packaged by a weighing apparatus as shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings. The elongate articles to be weighed, about 90% of a target weight, are supplied by a mass supplying section A into a weighing hopper c, and remaining articles, about 10% of the target weight, are supplied from a bit supplying section B into the weighing hopper c. When the sum of the weights of the articles supplied is equal to the target weight, the articles are delivered from the weighing hopper c to a packaging machine d in which they are packaged.
Since the articles are supplied from both of the mass and bit supplying sections A, B, it has been time-consuming to weigh the articles, and hence the weighing apparatus has a limited processing capability. With about 90% of the target weight supplied from the mass supplying section A, a constant quantity of articles have to be discharged from an outlet a, requiring a long aligning trough b which has made the weighing apparatus large in size.